This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application DOCKING SYSTEM OF COMPUTER filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Nov. 11, 1999 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 49715/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking system for a computer and, more particularly, to a docking system for a computer having an improved structure for sharing a bus between a portable computer and a main computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable computer has a reduced number of functions and is made to be easy to carry compared to a desk top computer. Within the class of portable computers, there are notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and handheld personal computers (HPCs).
A typical PDA includes a microprocessor and a memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) and a read-only memory (ROM), for storing and processing information, and the information is provided as an input through a touch screen. The PDA uses an information storage device, such as a flash memory, instead of auxiliary storage, such as a hard disk drive (HDD). The information storage device is small and does not require an additional driving apparatus. A typical HPC is provided with a personal information management system (PIMS), as well as a word processor or a communications program. The HPC is usually used to assist a desktop PC or a notebook computer. The PDA and HPC having the above structures are used by being connected to a desktop PC or a notebook computer via a serial port or an infrared ray port.
Typically, a portable computer is docked to a desktop computer via respective ports connected in series, and the portable computer and the desktop computer each have a microprocessor which operates separately and independently. As a result, data transmission between the portable computer and the desktop computer is the only possibility; data cannot be transmitted in real time between the two computers, and thus a program cannot be executed in real time; communication between the two computers can only be accomplished by downloading; the portable computer can only accomplish a limited amount of work, even when docked to the desktop computer, since resources of the latter cannot be used by the former; applications performed on the desktop computer cannot be performed on the portable computer; compatibility between the two computers is minimal and limited; and there are limits to the functions performed by the portable computer, even when upgrading.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a docking system for a computer in which the bus sharing structure between a portable computer and a main computer and the structure of a main computer are improved so that real time execution of a program, realization of a dual microprocessor capability, and sharing of data and peripheral devices are possible.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a docking system for a computer comprising: a portable computer, including a read-only memory (ROM) wherein a first operating system is stored, a microprocessor, a memory wherein commands and data are stored, and a first docking controller for selecting an operating system according to the existence of docking; a main computer or docking station, including an auxiliary storage device wherein a second operating system is stored, a second microprocessor, a second memory wherein commands and data are stored, and a second docking controller for controlling the first and second microprocessors so that they are used simultaneously when the portable computer is docked at the main computer; and first and second signal transmitting units provided at the portable computer and the main computer, respectively, for performing the transmission and reception of data between the portable computer and the main computer.